criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Hankel
Charles Hankel was the domineering and abusive father of serial killer Tobias Hankel. After his death, he would appear as hallucinations and an alternate personality of Tobias. Background Charles would severely physically abuse his son, Tobias, constantly spouting scripture. He taught Tobias that evil must always be punished. He used The Bible as a punishment guide. Charles once burned Tobias with a red hot poker for not following "The Path of the Lord", and even once almost drown him during a "Baptism". Hankel was, in fact, so cruel to Tobias that many years later, one man who had known about the abuse, after learning that Tobias had killed his father, smiled and said "Good for him!". The Big Game/Revelations When Charles died, soon before the events of The Big Game, Tobias began to take on his personality, as well as a third personality named Raphael which caused him to begin his serial killings. The Raphael personality-who was based on an avenging angel with no human emotions that Charles had presumably worshiped and forced Tobias to worship-would take over Tobias' mind and kill anyone who dared to commit a sin, and Tobias himself was clearly powerless to stop him from doing this. The Charles personality-clearly just as disturbed as the real Charles Hankel-apparently agreed with what the Raphael personality was doing and occasionally beat Tobias up (technically beating himself up, though Tobias was the one who felt it) whenever he dared to argue with what Raphael had done. After Spencer and JJ arrived at the Hankel house, Tobias fled, and Charles, angry at him for not standing and fighting, began to beat him up, (again, technically beating himself up) while Spencer listened from a distance. When Spencer was distracted by the sound of JJ shooting dead Raphael's dogs, Charles punched him and took his gun, and ordered to Tobias to shoot him. Tobias refused, and Raphael took over and apparently decided to keep Spencer alive so that he could force him to choose his next victims. Raphael knocks Spencer out and kidnaps him. Later, Spencer sees the Charles personality, who takes offense to Spencer staring at him. Interestingly, the Charles personality apparently didn't know that he, Tobias and Raphael were the same person, as when Spencer asked if he was Raphael, he said "Do I look like Raphael to you?" He then got angry when Spencer tried to manipulate him and even more angry when Spencer lied to him and denied it, as lying was a sin. Charles then tortured Spencer just as he had tortured Tobias in retribution. Later, Raphael got frustrated at Spencer which caused the Charles personality to take over again. Charles angrily beat Spencer and shoved to the floor, accidentally killing him. After Tobias-rebelling against his father for the first time-revived Spencer via CPR and drugged him to ease the pain Charles had caused him, Charles heard Spencer mumbling in his sleep while dreaming about his mother, who Spencer had had condemned to a mental institution due to her schizophrenia. Since this was a sin, Raphael sentenced him to death, dragged him outside and forced him to dig his own grave. However, the BAU arrived and when Spencer realized they were there, he pretended to be too weak to keep digging, angering Raphael and causing the Charles personality to take over again. Charles grabbed the shovel, dropping his gun, and started digging Spencer's grave for him. When the BAU arrived, Charles was distracted, and Spencer grabbed his gun. Charles-again, apparently not aware that he and Raphael were the same person-told Spencer that he couldn't shoot them both because he only had one bullet in his gun-but of course, Spencer did shoot them both when Charles came at him with a knife, as they were the same person. Charles and Raphael were killed instantly: Tobias just had time to thank Spencer for killing them before he too, died. Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased